


You're My True Love?!

by PinkGloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Sometimes our true love isn't who we thought it would be, This is all Petra/Auruo!, a very loosely based Little Mermaid story, fairy tale AU, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tale AU. </p><p>Princess Petra gave up her fins and voice to kiss her true love Prince Levi. Except, when they kiss and nothing happens, Petra is forced to reevaluate what 'true love' really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My True Love?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasaltkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltkisses/gifts).



> OMG! I hope you all like this!

Petra took a deep breath of the salt filled air. The sunset was gorgeous from the balcony of her room except it still did little to raise her gloomy mood. She had left her home behind, left the ocean behind to be with Prince Levi Rivialle. The moment she had seen him on the deck of the Titan, Petra knew she was in love in the stoic faced man.

In exchange for human legs, Petra had scarified her voice...and maybe her life. She had been given one week in which she had to share the kiss of true love with Prince Levi. It was more difficult than she could have ever imagined trying to catch the Prince's attention with no voice.

 _Especially with that guard around._ Petra sighed as she thought of the guard that seemed to pop up every time she got a chance to be in the same room as the Prince. Petra had quickly learned that the guard's name was Auruo Bossard. Even though Petra couldn't talk, Petra tried to make it painfully obvious with her glares how irritated she was by his constant interruptions.

She had tried to be polite to him at first. But then he had sneered at her when they were properly introduced and Petra had wanted to stomp on his foot. It was incredible to think that it had barely been two days. The Prince had to go to a trip outside the walls the next day and it made Petra fret that time was slipping through her fingers.

Still, Prince Levi had sort of smiled at her today and that was enough to give her some hope. She would just have to be more...well, more something when he got back. At the very least, she would have to find a way to get Auruo out of the room for more than five minutes.

There was a knock at the door. Petra fretted with her hair, hoping it was the Prince getting her for dinner. She opened her mouth to tell him to 'come in' but nothing came out.  _I can't believe I forgot again._ Petra had never realized how much she depended on her voice until it was gone.

She opened the door with a smile that quickly fell when she saw that it wasn't Prince Levi at the door- it was Auruo. Petra pursed her lips and that was enough to get the message over to Auruo that she hadn't been wanting to talk to him.

Her eyes glared at him and the message was clear enough- 'what the hell do you want?' Auruo's frowned mirrored Petra's. He shut the door behind him and finally spoke. "I'm not thrilled about this either, okay?"

Petra rolled her eyes- 'well,  _what_ do you want?' She couldn't believe how...unladylike she was being but something about Auruo made her be more herself. Petra Ral had been raised like the princess she was on the outside but Petra had never liked it. She preferred more to express her emotions and just...be who she truly was. For some odd reason, Auruo brought it out in her.

"Prince Levi has asked me to accompany you around the city tomorrow as he will be busy with royal duties." Auruo's tone was irritated, like he was being asked to babysit her.

Petra stomped her foot. This was definitely not what she had left the ocean for, not in the least. She crossed her arms and glared at him- 'seriously?'

"Like I said, this wasn't my idea, sweetheart. I'll show you some of the sights. It's better than staying cooped up all day." Auruo's lips snarled up and he looked down at the ground. He suddenly looked uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Petra unfolded her arms and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Because Auruo was actually right, might as well enjoy the fresh air. It would all work out. It had too! She was finally on land, in the castle and it was only a matter of time until Prince Levi would look at her with overflowing love in his eyes.

Yes! She could use tomorrow to her advantage. Watch how human girls behaved around the men that they loved. Maybe she wasn't acting 'human' enough and that was why the Prince hadn't really given her another look.

Petra's bleak expression was replaced with a wide smile. Auruo looked up at her and a pink flushed his cheeks. Unlike when Petra had been angry, Auruo seemed more awkward with her being happy. "Be ready before breakfast. I don't want to have to wait up for you to do your make-up or whatever."

The amused and hopefully look on Petra's face fell. She wanted to smack him but all she could do was sneer and hope that it was adequate enough to get the message across. Apparently it was as Auruo looked more like his cocky self seeing the romantic light being replaced with fire.

"Sweet dreams." He gave her a mock salute and turned to leave the room.

Petra was tempted to throw the vase next to her bed at his head.

When she woke up the next morning, the day was bright and Petra chose to ignore what had happened the day before. Petra tried to hum as she combed her hair but no sound reverberated in her throat. It seemed like every morning she was reminded of the fact that she no longer had a voice.

Petra had never realized what a huge role her voice had played in her life. Even when it came to humming or chatting when she was alone. There was a disturbing silence in the room. It made her feel incredibly isolated. Finishing brushing her hair, Petra put on her green dress (after a great deal of hassle) and put on a bit of make-up. A maid had done it for her the day and she tried to copy it.

Her lips were cherry red and there was a natural blush on her cheeks. With one final look in the mirror, Petra went down to breakfast. She ate alone for the first few minutes. All the foods were new and every bite made her want to moan in satisfaction. She had no idea that one of the best things about being on land would be the new assortment of foods she could try.

As she ate her last bite of toast, Auruo came sauntering into the room. He acted like he wasn't even arriving twenty minutes late but Petra didn't care. She still had the taste of butter and jam on her tongue.

He sat down heavily on the chair to her left side. He picked up a piece of toast and liberally smothered it with butter. Petra raised her nose in disgust. Auruo laughed and a few crumbs went flying out of his mouth.

"Did I offend your sensitive personality..." Auruo trailed off and looked uncomfortable. He clamped down his mouth too hard and yelped as he bit down on his tongue. He picked up a napkin and dapped at his mouth, blood was on it when he pulled it away. "Damn."

Petra would have been worried if she hadn't already seen Auruo bit his tongue once or twice already. She did feel bad for him but he did it to himself, and she could only feel so bad for man who seemed to want to ruin, or at least get in the way of, what she was trying to do with Prince Levi.

Auruo said a few random things as he finished eating. He bit his tongue again while trying to talk her about the weather. Petra lifted her hand to cover a giggle that didn't have a sound but it was enough to make her shoulders shake. He gave her an evil look but didn't say anything.

They made their way out of the castle after Petra finished another cup of coffee. Auruo didn't ask Petra what she wanted to do. And having no real idea what a human town would be like, Petra didn't know what to ask for even if she had had a voice too.

They rode a horse together into town. Petra had been hesitant to ride with him but considering Petra had never seen a horse, let alone ridden one, she had no choice.

It was a quiet ride but she enjoyed the silence. Petra took in the sights around her but occasionally was sad that she couldn't ask Auruo what the names of certain flowers were. Then again she couldn't ask too many questions or he would grow suspicious of where she was from.

Once they reached town, Auruo left their horse with some of the other castle guards. Petra found it difficult to contain all of her excitement at all the new and wonderful things surrounding her. The sights and sounds were like nothing she had ever experienced. If she had thought the castle had been exciting, it now paled in comparison to the hustle and bustle of a town.

Even though she had just eaten breakfast, the pastries smelled heavenly. Petra went to reach for one and barely stopped herself in time. In Trost, Petra was not only a Princess but everyone knew her. If she wanted to take a seaweed cake or to touch something, it was okay. But she was smart enough to piece together that it might not be acceptable on land and a place where she was a stranger.

She turned to Auruo and pointed at the bread. Auruo, who had been making a point to look everywhere but her, finally looked at her. "What? The croissants? You're still hungry? Aren't you afraid of getting fat?"

Petra's face fell and she pursed her lips at him. Oh, did she want to hurt him! Oh, how she wanted to kick him or smack him or punch him or just cause him  _pain._

"Fine! Jeez, you could kill with that look! They do smell fairly good..." He reached into his coin purse and handed the baker money. He wrapped up two of the croissants and handed them to Petra.

She gave one to Auruo with a scrutinizing look. "What they looked good?" He took a rough bite from his croissant.

They continued walking around and her interest must have showed more than she thought because soon Auruo was randomly naming things and telling her the history of the town. Every time he did it, Auruo acted like he was talking to himself or that he was just randomly talking about stuff.

But Petra knew better and she felt some of the dislike she harbored for him melt. Auruo may act like a bad guy, but at least he wasn't a  _horrible_ one. Apparently he could act like a civilized person some of the time. He was being oddly hesitant to show his nicer side and Petra wished she had the voice to tell him how much she appreciated all that he was doing for her.

While it was true, that yeah, she still wanted to punch him in the guts but that she didn't feel an overwhelming hate for him now. However, Petra was still a little bitter that she was spending time with him and not the Prince, but then again he could be giving up his free time to be with her and show her around. Even if the Prince had ordered it, he didn't have to buy her the croissant.

Doing the only thing she could think of, Petra reached forward and took Auruo's hand in her own. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at their linked hands. Auruo's eyes trailed up to hers and his look was one of shocked confusion.

"Um, what are you doing?" He stuttered. All of his cool guy act had shattered in the face of one touch from her. Petra would have been amazed by it if she wasn't busy trying not to have a breakdown of her own. She went to pull her hand away but Auruo held onto it.

He turned his face away and Petra could see the tips of his ears turn pink. "I'm not complaining. I just um-" Then it seemed to click and he turned back to her. Auruo had a soft smile on his face and Petra felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Sorry. I forgot you can't talk." He lifted their joined hands up and gave her hand a light squeeze.

After that, Petra didn't pull her hand away and Auruo made no move to remove his. They walked around hand in hand around the town. Instead of feeling awkward, it was more like Auruo was helping to anchor her to the spot.

Petra wondered absently what it would be like to hold hands with Prince Levi.  _He seems so unreachable though. Like I'll never be good enough for him. How could I be? I mean, he may act nice towards me, but that doesn't mean he has any intention of marrying me. All I need is one kiss!_

Petra was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't know her face had fallen. They passed by a carts of silks, hats and other brightly colored items. Petra was so preoccupied trying to examine her own feelings, that she missed it completely. However, Auruo stopped dead in his tracks and that broke her from her deep contemplation.

She turned her head from side to side and caught sight of all the colored ribbons and silks. Her face lit up. Auruo started to walk over towards the cart and Petra followed beside him happily.

"What a lovely couple you two make! What colors would the pretty lady like? Pink? Blue? Green would look lovely with that hair!" The shopkeep said as they got closer. With a start, Petra remembered that they were holding hands and to anyone else it would look like they  _were_ a couple.

Instead of pulling her hand away instantly, she did it under the guise of looking through the ribbons. She missed the connection as soon as their hands slipped apart. However, she was quickly distracted by the ribbons. Petra had never seen so many colors before. The coral and fish were a rainbow of colors back home but something about the ribbons excited her.

Then she realized she didn't have any money and couldn't buy any of them.  _This 'money' thing is such a pain._

"I'll get you one. Just don't pick an ugly one." Auruo crossed his arms and kept a distant expression on his face.

Petra opened her mouth to say 'thank you'. And was once again shocked when no sound came out. It made her even sadder because the ribbon she was holding was sea green and her heart ached with a need to see the ocean. Just how far she was from home was like a weight and she clutched the ribbon so tight she could feel her fingernails digging into her palm.

Auruo misinterpreted the tears clouding her vision. He raised his hands in a calming motion. "Okay! You can get an ugly one if you want! I was just joking, yeah?"

Petra clicked back to reality. She stared wide eyed at Auruo and confused as to what he was talking about.  _What am I doing? What was I thinking? It was my choice to be here. I want to be here. Don't I?_

Auruo pulled the ribbon from her hand and put it next to hair. "This one looks nice. It, um, brings out the color of your hair."

Some of the tension that had been building up in Petra evaporated at Auruo's failed attempt at trying to give a compliment. He sounded so awkward and like before it endeared him to her more. His awkwardness was cute, in its own way. Especially because he was being like that for  _her._ Doing things that made him slightly uncomfortable to make her feel better. And it did, a surprising amount to lift her mood.

She took it from him and braided it through her hair. Her eyes asked- 'may I have this?' and 'does it look okay?'

Auruo coughed into his hand and averted his eyes so he could get the right amount of money out. "Sure."

It wasn't clear what question he was answering and it annoyed her. Her hand reached up and gently brushed along the soft silk.

They continued wondering around the town. Auruo was nicer but he avoided her eyes and seemed to be slightly nervous. Once again, Petra wished she could talk to him- reassure him. Let him know that, yeah he wasn't the best guy, but he was still pretty sweet. Auruo had his own way of doing everything and Petra was slowly learning to accept that.

When it was time to go back to the castle, Petra was shocked at how fast the day had flown by. Auruo got back his horse and as they took a leisurely pace back to the castle, Petra's eyelids began to drupe. Her body swayed with the horse and her head started to feel heavy.

Petra's head finally dropped heavily on Auruo's back. She took a deep breath- smelling a mix of forest and Auruo. Petra's body went limb and she wrapped an arm around Auruo's middle. Instead of pushing the arm away, he adjusted it so that she could grip him easier.

She let a long content sigh from her nose and closer her eyes. Petra knew she was safe with Auruo. That he won't let her fall and it made her body feel light as she drifted off.

"Hey. Wake up. We're here."

Petra yawned and rubbed at her eyes. She stretched a little and was pleased to see that Auruo was still on the horse with her. They had made their way into the stables and Auruo had waited until the last possible moment to wake her up. It was dark and the only light came from the lanterns hanging up.

"I'm getting down. Hold onto the saddle." In one fluid movement, Auruo dismounted the horse. He reached his hands up and Petra let out one more yawn before reaching for Auruo and letting him help her off the horse.

His hands held onto her hips and he picked her up like she was practically nothing. Petra landed lightly on her feet. Her vision swam for a moment and she reached out to steady herself. Hands landed on his chest and Petra closed her eyes to make her head stop spinning.

"Just stand still for a moment. The dizziness will pass."

Petra scooted her feet closer and finger clenched at rough material. She thought she heard Auruo's breath hitch but she was too busy concentrating on not falling to tell. However, Petra felt her own heart speed up the same way it had when she had first caught sight of Prince Levi on the Titan.

But now instead of feeling a distance to the emotion and excited uncertainty, Petra knew why her heart beat hard in her ribcage and why a felt strangely comfortable. She stayed like that longer than she needed to, just enjoying the warmth of another person. Petra tried not to pay attention the fact that it being Auruo influence her decision.

"Um, are you feeling better now?" Auruo's words were unsure.

With a blush, Petra pulled away. She nodded and let her hands drop. Looking down at the ground, she waited while Auruo handed his horse over to the stable boys. They walked back to the castle in an odd silence. It was amazing that, even with no words passed between them, they could still have some many different silences that came with how their emotions were communicating to one another.

This was one of the awkward silences and Petra really wished she could say something. She was beginning to miss the sound of her own voice and the sound of others replying to it. Melancholy creeped over her as they reached the castle and went to the dinning room.

Dinner was spread out waiting for them. Petra ate with a surprisingly appetite. Even though they had snacked throughout the day, Petra was still incredibly hungry. She munched on a carrot and let it melt in her mouth while the butter it was soaked in dissolving over her tastebuds.

Prince Levi didn't arrive in time for dinner, but Petra did receive a telegraph from him. Thankfully, the attending servant read it out because Petra won't have been able to read it. Petra smiled happily as the servant read that the Prince would be spending the next day with her.

Auruo snorted. "Don't get your hopes up too high. He's not interested in no-names like you. You shouldn't take his pity for interest."

Petra had the fight the urge to slap Auruo across his smug face. How dare he talk to her in that fashion? She was royalty just as much as Prince Levi was. She stood up and walked over to him. Auruo arched his eyebrows up at her in a condescending matter. "What, sweetheart? The truth hurt too much?"

Petra narrowed her eyes and gave her best 'you're not fit to lick my boots' look. She wrinkled her nose at him and glared until he stared to fidget. With one last look of disgust, Petra turned around so fast that her skirts slapped Auruo in the face.

Once Petra closed the door to her bedroom, her shoulders slumped. That was not the way she had been hoping to end the evening. Everything had been going so well and then Auruo had to open his big mouth.

 _But what do I care? I get to see Prince Levi tomorrow! Who gives a crap what the hell Auruo does? Or what insensitive stupid things he says! I don't care! I don't care at all!_ Petra's frown deepened as she shed off her many layers of clothing. Tears of anger and irritation stung her eyes. She was suppose to be  _happy,_ she was suppose to be ecstatic!

Now...now no matter how hard she tried the lingering annoyance with Auruo overshadowed any true happiness she had from seeing the Prince again.  _I have to kiss him as soon as I can. Then I can tell Auruo exactly what I think of him._

Petra stood out over the balcony and listened to the calming crash of waves against the shore. She gingerly touched the ribbon she had tied around her wrist. It really did remind her of sea foam. Petra flopped down on her feather down bed and curled up in the blankets.

With a daydream of dancing with the Prince, Petra drifted off to sleep. The first rays of sunshine woke her up. Petra stretched and yawned as she slipped out of bed. The chambermaids walked in soon after and combed her hair. They picked out a pretty deep blue dress and Petra blinked the sleep out of her eyes as they changed her. She was seeing the Prince today and she had to look perfect.

Before they could take the ribbon away from her, she hid it by folding it up and then stuffing it in at the top of dress. Petra had no idea what possessed her to not leave it in the room, but she wanted to take it with her. They curled her hair at the tips and applied a little make-up. Petra wanted to rub the deep rouge off of her cheeks but she wanted to look her best for Prince Levi so she left it.

She went down the staircase slowly, afraid she might trip on her long skirts. Blinking as she walked into the sunny dining area, Petra spotted Prince Levi sitting at the long table with Auruo at his right side.

Petra's cheeks flared up when she caught Auruo's eyes. His eyes seemed to widen and he looked her up and down. Petra felt herself heat up even more at the open stare. Walking over to the table, Auruo walked over to her and pulled out her chair for her. Petra nodded her head in thanks and turned to give the Prince a warm smile.

He was reviewing paperwork and missed her look of welcome. When Petra realized that Prince Levi was too absorbed in his paperwork to notice her, she started to eat her breakfast.

Prince Levi finally looked up from his work. "Erwin, I need you to send these to Rose and have them sealed."

The Prince's assistant seemed to appear out of no where and took the completed paper from the Prince. After that he turned to Petra and gave her a small tight smile. "I trust that you enjoyed exploring the town yesterday."

Petra nodded enthusiastically.

The Prince frowned slightly. "What's your name? I would like to address you with your proper title. Auruo, what's her name?"

Auruo shifted uncomfortable. "I really don't know, sir. I never asked."

The Prince turned back to Petra. "Can you write your name down?"

Petra shook her head and raised her arms in protest. She could write her name in her own native script but she had no idea what it would look like in their own. After thinking for a moment, Petra mouthed out her name.

"Beth?" Auruo guessed.

Petra frowned. She tried again, not over-pronouncing the syllables. Prince Levi rested his chin on interlaced hands. "Petra."

Petra shook her head enthusiastically.  _I knew you could figure it out!_ She gave him a happy smile.

Auruo scoffed. "Who ever heard of such a ridiculous name?"

Petra glared at him for just a split second before going back to smiling at the Prince.

They separated after the breakfast and Petra was surprised at the sadness she felt at watching Auruo leave to go work with Erwin. It was silent between her and Prince Levi as they made their way down one of the many hallways. It was clear that the Prince didn't like to talk near as much as Auruo did.

When they entered the ballroom Petra was amazed at the sheer size of it. She twirled around in a quick circle and giggled as her skirts twisted around her in a sea of blues and greens. The ruffle of her skirts and the clinking of her shoes on the marble made up for her lack of voice.

Prince Levi watched in silence as Petra danced to silent music. She caught his eyes on her and with one final twirl she stopped. Feeling slightly timid, Petra walked over as elegantly as she could to where the Prince stood.

She waited in silence as he fiddle with paperwork and called over a guard. He talked to man named Erd for awhile before calling over Gunther and the three of them discussed some questions about castle security for the upcoming ball. Petra stifled her yawn and waited as patiently as she could. Although she didn't want to seem rude, Petra felt like she was intruding.

Eventually Gunther and Erd were dismissed and Prince Levi started to talk to her. He asked general questions about where she was from and Petra did the best she could to answer.

They scooted closer and when their arms brushed together, Petra's heart soared. In the afternoon, Petra and Prince Levi sat down to tea. It was pleasant and some of the uncomfortable feels that had been creeping up on her eased. After tea, they toured some of the castle and Prince Levi told her a detailed history of many of the different tapestries and suits-of-armor.

Examining a small porcelain figure, Petra bent down and crowded closer to the Prince. Seeing her chance, Petra caught his eye and leaned in slowly. With closed eyes, she waited for lips to cover hers. When they did, the touch was so feather light it was almost not there. Still mouths touched and Petra waited for the transformation that would happen.

Petra opened her eyes to see the Prince looking at her with an oddly knowing expression. Her eyebrows bunched together and tears threatened to stain her cheeks. Because Petra knew, without even opening her mouth, that no sound would come out. And she had been  _so sure,_ had known that Prince Levi was her true love and now he wasn't.

What should she do now? Where could she go? Her face broke and she covered it with her hands as she ran out of the room. When the Prince didn't call out for her, Petra's heart shattered a little more.

All she knew was that she had to get to the ocean. Feel it, taste it, drown in it. Petra flung off her heels as she ran out of the courtyard and towards the beach. No one tried to stop her and shame stained her cheeks.  _They all know I was interested in the Prince and that I never stood a chance. Auruo warned me. He told me that it was all just false hope._

Reaching the beach, Petra collapsed on the sand. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths of the salt heavy air. The tears stared to flow openly. Because what did she have left? In a few days she would be dead.  _I might as well go drown myself now. At least I can be in the ocean one last time._

Petra stood up. With a sudden thought, she dipped her hand into the top of her dress and pulled out the ribbon Auruo had bought her. Petra tied it around her neck and touched it reverently. The first lapping waves splashed against her feet. It gave her courage and she took another step.

Her dress stuck to her legs and the folds of material started to feel heavy. Petra knew that, even if she could swim, the dress would weigh her down and drag her deep enough that she would never break the surface again. She closed her eyes and took another step.

"Petra! Petra! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Petra opened her eyes and couldn't fight the urge to turn to Auruo. He stood at the shoreline. His expression was pained and he was waving her back to shore. "Petra! Get back here! Are you trying to die?"

Petra gave him a sad smile and nodded. She turned back and threw up her hands to fall down and let the waves take her out farther. But as she started to fall forward, arms wrapped around her and stood her back up.

Petra struggled against the arms but they held her steadfastly and refused to let go. Silent sobs racked her body as she struggled against him. Auruo didn't budge and he held her even tighter.

 _Let me go! Let me go! Let me die in peace!_ Petra fought against him until she barely had the energy to fight back. She had slapped and clawed but Auruo had never loosened his grip. He dragged her back to shore and they collapsed.

Petra covered her face with her hands as she continued to sob. Salt tears mixed with the ocean and she hoped it was possible just to die from a broken heart. Auruo bent over her and forced her hands away from her face.

"What were you thinking?! Is he worth that? Are you worth so little?" There were tears in Auruo's eyes and he shook her lightly. Petra's vision blurred and she shook her head- 'i don't know! i don't know anything anymore!'

"No one's worth that!" Auruo almost sobbed as he brushed some of her hair from her eyes. "Do you hear me? Don't ever try that again!"

Petra didn't know what to do. Because Auruo was right. She had almost drowned herself, given up completely. Reaching up, Petra grabbed Auruo and brought him down. Auruo hadn't been expecting her to drag him down. His balance slipped and Auruo face came smashing down on Petra's shocked one.

Their lips meshed together and all Petra could taste was salt and a tinge of copper. Unlike her kiss with the Prince, Petra could feel her toes curl and every fiber in her body light up and begin to quiver. Her hands flew up and keep Auruo in place as she deepened the kiss.

Auruo made no struggle against her and instead shifted so that he was propped up on one hand and not crushing her. It was messy and uncoordinated but it didn't matter. The connection that Petra had been craving so desperately was finally there.

When they finally pulled apart, Petra and Auruo were out of breath. She looked up at him with a start and the reality of who she had just been kissing passionately on the beach came crash down on her. "Oh my god! What did we just do?!"

Petra pushed him over and sat up. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. Auruo sat back up and blinked at her like he had never seen her before. "What the hell? Did you just talk?"

"Oh no! No, no no no no..." Petra shook her head and stared at Auruo in horror. Because she was talking now and the only thing that had the power to do that was a kiss with her true love. And if she was talking after kissing Auruo, than that meant. "It's you? You're my true love? No, there's no way! I refuse to believe it!"

"What? True love? What the hell are you going on about?" Auruo looked like he wanted to reach out and shake some sense into her.

"I- the sea witch, she gave me legs in exchange for my voice. She told me that only a kiss with my true love would give me back my voice and make my legs permanent. But it was suppose to be the Prince. I saw him on the Titan and I just knew. But we kissed and nothing happened, so I thought- " Petra felt so overwhelmed with all that had happened. It was like a nightmare was unfolding around her.

"You're wearing the ribbon I bought you." Auruo's eyes had gazed over and it was like he hadn't heard a thing Petra had just said.

Petra's hand went to her throat and she touched the wet ribbon. "I just...I wanted to remember the time we spent together."

"You did?" Auruo asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did." Petra was amazed that after all she had just said, the ribbon seemed to concern him so much.

"I love you!" Auruo blurted out. His face was beet red and it looked like the words had been enough to give him a heart attack.

"What?" Petra couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew it had to be you. I love you." Auruo grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly. "I never dreamed in a million years that you could feel the same!"

With that, Auruo leaned forward and went to kiss her again. Petra let out a startled sound and pushed his face away. "I don't!"

Auruo took his hand away. "You don't?"

"No! I don't love you!" Tears clouded her voice and she felt it break. "Is this some sort of joke? What is this? I'm a princess and I'm suppose to get the prince. Not you!"

Auruo's face feel and the light that had sprung up was extinguished. "Really? After all this, it's still all about him." His voice was hard.

Petra blinked and refocused her eyes to look at Auruo again. His face was etched in stone and the lack of expression scared Petra. "Auruo, I didn't- What I meant to say was- "

Auruo stood up. He extended out a hand and even though he was looking at her, it was like he was looking right through her. "We should get back before the Prince starts to worry. You can talk to him now. The witch said you had to kiss your true love, but she never said you had to stay with them."

Petra's heart felt like it was crumbling when she saw the dead look in Auruo's eyes. She wanted to say something to make him feel better but what she had said was true- she didn't love him. She took Auruo's hand and he lifted her up from the sand.

The witch had said nothing about what would happen if she didn't love the person who kissed her. Was that even possible? Could she not love the person she was suppose to be destined with? None of it made any sense!

It was a difficult trek back to the castle. The dress clung to her and made movement difficult. But that paled in comparison to how uncomfortable she felt around Auruo. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and never leave again. Never in her wildest dreams could she ever have imagined it would have ended up like this.

As soon as they entered the castle, maids whisked her away. Petra caught one final look at Auruo before he disappeared into the castle. The entire time they were stripping her of her dress, all Petra could think about was the dead look in Auruo's eyes.

They tried to take the ribbon away from her, but Petra refused to let them take it. The maids scrubbed her within an inch of her life. The redressed her in light yellow silks before leaving her alone in her room.

Petra collapsed onto her bed. Sobs racked her body and she made no effort to stem the flow of tears. She held onto the ribbon tightly. Petra cried herself to sleep trying to understand what she should do next.

The next few days, Petra barely caught sight of Auruo. With her voice back, she spent a lot of her time talking to Prince Levi and explaining all that had happened. However, it was mostly lies. She stayed with the original tale that she had been in a shipwreck and the shock had taken away her voice.

Everyone had wanted to talk to her and Petra was so exhausted every night that she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The ball was only a couple days away and the entire castle was abuzz with activity. Petra was excited for it but for a completely different reason than she had originally planned. Instead of being the ending, it was going to be the beginning. Something would have to break between her, the Prince or Auruo- the strain was just too much.

She was going to talk to Auruo and get him to understand why she had said what she had on the beach. Petra had played it over and over again in her mind and every time she felt more guilty. She had just been so shocked that she had had no consideration for his feelings at all.

As her maids curled her hair and put it up in a bun with babies breath, Petra rehearsed again what she was going to tell Auruo. She was going to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. The time they had spent together was still precious to her and she didn't want their friendship stained.

Her dress was a light pink. The lace was a deep red and she touched it softly. They clasped pearls around her neck and it laid cool against her skin. Now with her voice, Petra was able to tell them that she didn't want make-up.

Petra's feet bounced and he tried not to shake with all the nervous energy balled up inside her. Finally they were finished and Petra nearly ran out of her room. She took a final steadying breath before entering the ballroom.

Everything was lit up with thousands upon thousands of candles. Gold glittered from every surface and the orchestra was playing a merry tone as lords and ladies danced. Petra felt uncomfortable surrounded by so many people that she didn't know but she was focused on her single goal of finding Auruo.

People kept pulling her aside and talking to her. After the fifth bland conversation, Petra almost wished that she didn't have her voice back. The pleasantries were enough to make her want to pull her hair out and she remembered as to why she had wanted to leave her castle under the sea even before she had seen Prince Levi.

The room became too stifling and Petra stepped out onto the balcony for some air. She hadn't been expecting to find Auruo sitting on the railing staring out into the night sky. Now was the perfect opportunity to talk to him but now with Auruo right there and the both of them alone, her courage began to waver.

Auruo must have heard the ruffling of her skirts because he turned around to face her. His face fell and like before his expression was hard. "Good evening, Ms. Ral. I believe the Prince is inside with Erwin." It was delivered in monotone and then he went back to looking out over the dark garden.

Whatever had been holding Petra's heart together came undone. She just couldn't do it anymore. Pretend that she was all right with Auruo treating her in such a distant manner. Petra walked up to him and just stood close. Her entire body ached to reach out and touch him. Petra was shocked by the force of it.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said." Petra's voice shook and she had to steady her hands.

"Apology accepted. Now go away." Auruo never turned to face her.

"I mean it. I want things to go back to the way they were before."  _No, I want more than that but I really don't know what that means._

"They can't."

"Why?"

"Why?" Auruo sounded scandalized as he finally turned to her. His eyes flashed as he caught his first look of her up close in almost over a week. Petra's body burned for a moment as Auruo's gaze hungrily took her in.

"You know why. How can we just be friends when- " Auruo's voice cracked and he turned away.

Petra looked at the shell of the man Auruo had once been. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and he looked as if he had given up on everything. This wasn't what Petra wanted. She wanted the Auruo who was cocky yet shy- a man who was full of life and had first showed her around the kingdom.

Petra really looked at him. Memories of everything they had done together and then of what she had done with the Prince. When she examined it, Petra finally saw that the entire time she had been worried about Auruo. She had cared more about where Auruo was, what he was feeling and thinking ways to see him again more than she had ever thought about the Prince. Nothing had taken up most of her day like Auruo had. Even from the very start, he had flooded her mind.

She had been so stubborn to make her emotions for Prince Levi into a reality that she had missed all the evidence to the contrary.  _How could I have been so blind? It was him. I've been so selfish and I've hurt him so much._

Petra pulled the blue green ribbon out from under her sleeve. She smiled at it. Final proof that Auruo was always on her mind and close to her heart.

"I never understood why I had to always have this with me. Even after I said those terrible things to you, I couldn't give this up. I keep it with me everyday. I think I finally understand." Petra's voice was soft.

Auruo turned to her hand. "The ribbon I bought you."

"My mind didn't understand but my heart did. I'm so sorry. Nothing I can ever say can make up for the hurt I've put you thought but," Petra sat down on the railing next to him. She clasped their left hands together and wrapped the ribbon around them. "I finally understand why it was your kiss that broke the spell."

Leaning over slowly, Petra pressed her lips to Auruo's. He was unresponsive at first but Auruo's mouth finally softened and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Bringing her close, the hands wrapped in ribbon clasped each other tightly.

Now, with a clear mind, Petra could let her body dissolve in his arms. She finally felt whole. Thoughts faded to the background as Auruo titled his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue was soft and a shiver ran up her back as he explored every part of her mouth.

Petra answered by letting Auruo take whatever he wanted. The kiss could have been hard, filled with the hurt and distrust that had been threatening to overtake them, instead it was gentle and filled with love.

Her lips started to swell as Auruo sucked on her lower lip. The dress started to feel incredible tight and the hand that was pressed against her lower back burned her skin through the fabric of her dress. When they finally pulled away, there was a buzz in Petra's ears and her stomach burned with a low heat. It made her insides ache and all she wanted to do was kiss him more.

Auruo placed a kiss to the side of her mouth. "I thought I was going to go crazy. Oh, Petra. I'm sorry, it just hurt so much."

Auruo lowered his head. Petra kissed the top of it hard. His hair still smelled of the ocean. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who's sorry. My dad always said I had a bit of a stubborn streak."

Auruo laughed so hard it made Petra jump. He wrapped her in a hug. Taking the ribbon, he wrapped it around in her hair; threading it through the bun of bobby pins and small white flowers.

"Marry me?" Auruo whispered as he tied the ribbon.

"Yes!" Petra brought her arms up and dragged her fingers over the fabric of his back. Fingers traced over muscles and another shiver made her arms goose bump. Petra bit at her lower lip, feeling how swollen it was made her entire body burn.

"I want you to met my family. They live near the ocean, you should like that." Petra could hear Auruo's smile in his words. "I want everyone to know your mine and that I'm yours."

All Petra could do was nod. An hour ago she had felt so lost, listless. It was amazing how just releasing herself and actually listening to what her heart wanted could make her insanely happy.

Auruo stood up and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Petra smiled as she took Auruo's hand.

___________________________________________________

_The moment he saw her golden eyes staring at him in wonder, Auruo knew he was in love. From her honey dipped locks down to her petite feet, he stood in awe of her. His mom had told him about cupid's arrow but he had never believed in fairy tales or in love at first sight._

_Yet there she was, in the flesh standing next to the Prince. The arrow had been swift and hit with deadly accuracy. He looked shyly at the ground before gathering his courage to look at her again, that was when he caught sight of the look in her eyes._

_Auruo was grateful that she was distracted as his face fell and the lightness that had almost had him floating away left him crashing back down to earth. Because the girl had been struck too, except it had been for the Prince. It was always the Prince. But it had never hurt so much before, it had never felt like his heart was being ripped out his chest._

_He bit at the inside of his mouth until he could taste blood. Even if I can't ever have her, I'll do everything I can to protect. Auruo silently swore to himself- as long as he could he would protect her. Even if it tore his heart in two._

**Author's Note:**

> ::fangirl screaming:: I can't believe I wrote this! Happy B-day Claire :D Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and fan about this awesome OTP with me!! <3


End file.
